1. Field of the Invention
The field relates to integrated devices and methods for packaging the same. More particularly, the field relates to packaging with air ports for devices that communicate with the surrounding environment, such as microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) microphones and pressure sensors.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Integrated device dies, such as microphone dies, are often secured within a package for environmental protection, to provide acoustic back volume and to aid in connecting the die to a larger circuit. In microphone packages, the package can include a package lid mounted to a package substrate, and an aperture can be formed through some portion of the package to allow audio signals to reach the microphone. Gas and pressure sensors can similarly include air ports in the device packaging.
It can be important to package such devices in a manner that reduces the risk of contamination. For example, if debris enters the aperture, the debris may interfere with the performance of the device, such as by contamination of sensitive MEMS membranes. There is therefore a need for improved packaging of devices with air ports (or fluid ports generally), including packages that reduce the amount of debris entering the package.